littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Project Cygnus R ~ Romancing Fighters★Dream For You
is an upcoming Japanese open world wrestling otome video game for Microsoft Windows developed by Sweet Nectar and published by Honey Productions. It is the indirect sequel of the first game, containing extra scenes, new images and songs, released on November 23, 2018. Plot Due to telling what happened to Momoha and her boyfriends in both good and bad endings on the first game, much of ProCygn R's content is extended scenes which include plot details and character expansions, as well as the aftermath of each ending and cliffhangers from the previous game are touched upon. Setting after the end of the first game, the WPWE International Tournament has finally re-opened after Crystal Point's fall and the modelers attends to see who is the true champion. Romantic Ending Story: Depending on which character you choose at game ending, Momoha's dream has came true after she become betrothed to the one of the seven boyfriends, setting after Romantic Endings before Momoha getting married (becoming Hikaru's lover). Bad Ending Story: Momoha awakens from her eternal sleep after she failed to purifying her beloved boyfriends. She is now become an evil side/or victim and decided to performing a punishment ways to them under the control of Hades in order to take over Hoshiakari. List of Aftermath Endings Legend * * * * * * * * * * * Romantic Endings * : Momoha has finally lives in Ichinomiya's house with Daito and deiced to spending the winter vacation at Hariyume Mountain Ryokan's hot spring. * : Momoha happily want to share some Valentine's Day chocolate with Kenshi, who invited her for their romantic bath at Netsuhana Beach's house. But Momoha felt aroused by Kenshi's dick and want to do something dirty, leading them to had sex once again. * : Momoha has agreed to go with Ritsuka to Hawaii Islands to stay for three nights. And Ritsuka wants to perform a BDSM on Momoha as a military-styled punishment, much to her dismay. * : As long as she want to see Clark, Momoha has decided to travels to Romania where Clark's father works there. Since Clark's brother is being in hospital for treatment, Momoha finally meets Clark and planned to stays for romantic night at his mansion. * : Yumeto is miraculously recovered from congenital defect and Momoha is tearfully reunited with him. Realized that Momoha want with Yumeto together, Yutarou decided to rebuild their house for them to live in one night. Yumeto tells Momoha a story about how he was born with mysterious disease and his poor life. * : Momoha travels to Ryukyu Islands to meeting Hibiki once again. But, Hibiki rejected for being with her. Momoha want to make him live the ordinary life, but it don't work. Until she getting caught by the colds, Hibiki change of his heart and he want her as his new bride. * (Immortal Lover): After Hikaru is released from hospital, he finally start to lives a new life in his appearance of his childhood friend, Minasa. Although she thinking that her brother is still there, but Hikaru's look has completely changed. Momoha claimed that Hikaru is her true love. * (A New Hope): Next morning, Hikaru is going to get the job as janitor of Momoha's school. Momoha decided to takes Hikaru on the tour. Upon meeting Kagura, Momoha's classmate, she believing to be fan of Hikaru. Scared, Hikaru runs away with Momoha to back alley. He apologize to her that he still love her and never let her alone. Will Momoha trust Hikaru's feelings? Bad Endings * : Daito has consumed enough power from the dragon tattoo, causing to lost his sense of courage and become insanity after Momoha's fail on using Silicon Microchip. Now helpless and scared of being executed, Daito is placed in the cage as he witnessing Momoha brainwashed so she can used as Lucius' slave to play with Daito. * : Kenshi became in hysterical states and start to scream and cry after Momoha failed on using Silicon Microchip, causing to become crystallized after the tears of sadness has completely consumed. Momoha now want to use him as her pet for eternal bloody passion. * Ritsuka become too weak to save Momoha when she has failed on using Silicon Microchip. Now trapped inside same cage that Ritsuka began locked by his uncle, Momoha become helpless and weak just like him. Dieter Holtzer has planned to let Ritsuka grilling on her to get information about WPWE. * : Unable to save Clark and his brother Kevin from Andreas' hands, Momoha lose her control after has failed on using Silicon Microchip and they're being trapped inside the bloody floral parallel world. Clark's fear has finally growing so instantly and Momoha, with blood and petals covered all over her naked body, become just like his brother, who trapped inside her. She decided to rape and torments Clark so he can no longer being beauty anymore. * : Momoha has failed on using Silicon Microchip after attempted to save Yumeto from Malik's hands and the both were arrested by the WPWE. Yumeto, bounded and paralyzed, is being mummification by Momoha, who's brainwashed by Hassan to works for embalming tests on human. * : Momoha has failed on using Silicon Microchip when she managed to rescue the villagers. Hibiki find himself face-to-face with the ghost of Ranjeet Singh, who said that he will protect Momoha by taking Hibiki's head, the most sacred place in his body where the soul resides, along with the Buddha's statue. He attempted to kill him, but Momoha, possessed by Hades, want to have fun with Hibiki just in case. Hibiki push to his limit and mercilessly raped and tortured Momoha while she's enjoying herself for eternal violence passion. * : When Hikaru has failed to save Momoha from comatose status, her Silicon Microchip is corrupted by the deadly Trojan horse. Raiju, believing that Hikaru has been betrayed on him to be with Momoha, becomes insane and completely destroyed in jealousy. He turned into deformed beast and attacked Hikaru in front of Momoha's eyes, ripped Hikaru's body apart. Linking Romance Endings * and : Momoha, who just passing an exams, has just returned to her dorm. However, when she open the door, she jumped out of surprise upon seeing two men in the girls dorm! "Daito...and Kenshi-senpai...in the girls dorm?! What are you guys doing in my dorm?!!" Daito said that Kagura went home to help her family after her father was injured his back. Kagura asked Kenshi and Daito to stay at same room while she out until Momoha return to sleep with them at night. So, what she waiting for? Momoha decided to exclusively share with them at same room in the heart-warming night love. * and : Momoha and Hikaru were going out on their first date until they found Daito...was jealous! Angerly, Daito yells at him "What a HELL are you doing WITH my MOMOHA?!" Hikaru and Daito are made in brawl to see who get Momoha back. But they're stopped when Momoha suggested that they are going for double dating at once. But, not until two boys does something to Momoha that never ever have it.... * and : Six months passes, with Momoha brainwashed and Daito is still being held as personal slave, seemingly with a completely broken mind, leaving him in a submissive state of fear and despair. Lucius expresses his joy when Momoha is submitting to their touch and does not resist. Momoha suggested that she forced Daito to do this in front of them. Bonus Routes and Harem Ending * : Momoha regularly visits a recovering Yuzura in the hospital. She reminisces that she had been afraid the first time, as she hadn't seen Yuzuru since he abducted her and Dr. Sinclair while under Red Devil's influence a month ago. Sitting after the end of Project Cygnus. * : Momoha, born by Kyousuke's light of hope, who knows too much. How she deals with her past life and how she lives in avid of Plawres fan? Will, this is the story about Momoha's childhood life and love of her family before her mother killed herself. * : TBA. Content PlaWres Mode Extras Category:Games Category:Honey Productions Category:Honey Productions games Category:Fighting games Category:Otome games Category:Wrestling games Category:PC games Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Video game franchises Category:Video games featuring female protagonist